Trays having a tiered formation are well known in the art. Multi-tiered trays provide a means for serving a number of food products by using minimal table space. Storage space is also kept to a minimum in a refrigerator compartment when using a tiered tray apparatus. Another advantage of the multi-tiered tray includes handling and delivery of delicatessen trays for carryout purposes. For use in deli handling, it is preferred that the tiers, although may be releasibly stacked upon each other, they are secured when connected together. This is especially necessary for carryout deli trays when being handled by customers or the general public. It is further desirable to have trays that may be either stacked or used as well individually.